Final Judgment
by Einheriar
Summary: I have to stop myself just like those before me have stopped themselves… I have to stop myself before I do something I will regret.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Riviera: The Promised Land.

**

* * *

**

**Final Judgment**

The sun is slowly sinking behind the horizon in the west, tainting the sky in a dark orangey color.

Night will come soon. For most people this night will only last ten hours or so, I guess… but for me… for me this night will last forever.

The wind blows past me, but strangely enough it was only a small breeze. Today the wind seemed unusually calm for some reason. Heaven's Gate always had average to strong wind currents blowing through the area, which is one of the reasons why it was build in the first place, but why was it so calm today?

I shrug.

It doesn't matter anyway… not to me. On the contrary, it's making things only easier for me. I glance up from my feet for a second to look at my destination.

The Sacred Scales.

I slowly continue my way over the small ledges, which were the only means to reach the structure for someone without the ability to fly…

When I finally made it to the small Island on which the Sacred Scales stood, I pulled off my gloves, discarded them to side, and pressed my bare hands against the cold rock. It felt nice… I remember the last time I saw the Scales… Ledah said the Sacred Scales supported Heaven's Gate… and that it was ironic for him to come to Riviera like this.

I still don't understand what he meant by that… but at some level I do.

Now I am the one who thinks the situation is ironic.

Ah, well, no use thinking about the irony of my life, I guess.

As I slowly climb the Sacred Scales, I think back about my friends. I wonder if they found my letter yet. It's better if they don't find it too soon. They might succeed in stopping me. Yeah… they're probably the only ones who could stop me from doing this.

But they don't understand me…They **can not** understand me, my ways, my duties.

But I can't blame them. None of them knows the fate that awaits every Grim Angel. I didn't know either, until recently.

It always bothered me. The question. Why? All the history books in the Great Library of Asgard say the same… The Grim Angels who survived Ragnarok… they all died within a decade after the war, but never was it said _why_ or _how_.

Now I know the answer, I know why…

It's because we have fulfilled our usefulness. Our job is done. We are without a purpose.

But more importantly…

We must stop our growing lust for battle. It has been growing inside me, slowly, after Hector was defeated and a new peace was born. At first I hadn't noticed. But as time passed, I craved for battle…

Some times I suddenly woke up in the middle of the night, bathing in my own sweat, adrenaline pumping through my body and the unbelievable urge to fight.

I couldn't stop it—I **can't** stop it. And that is why… why I must pass judgment, one last time. I must stop myself before I do something I will regret.

They say suicide is a sin. However, I do not consider this a sin. It's the best thing to do, for _everyone_. The world doesn't need me anymore, anyway. My life had become a drag, one day just as meaningless to me as the next. I didn't have any purposes in life, no goals I wanted to achieve. Battle was the only thing that could spur my mind… However, since Serene had almost completely annihilated what was left of the demon population…

Well, I was basically left with nothing to feed my lust.

Finally, I reach the top. As I look around, the light of the setting sun stings my eyes, causing me to trip. Luckily, I manage not to fall off the Sacred Scales just yet. I raise myself back to my feet and dust myself off.

As I look down, past the Island on which the Scales stood, I only see clouds, far, far below. What is beyond those clouds? Ground, most likely. But where do the clouds stop? How long would I fall? _Why_ do I even care?

I pull out the Einherjar, once my wings, from its sheath, strapped to my back, and raised it to eyelevel. Well, I guess this is it, huh? We've been through a lot together. You, me and my friends…

It's a pity our path ends here. But at least the others have a good and peaceful future ahead of them.

As I lower my blade and move closer to the edge, I can hear voices, yelling, in the distance. I look back over my shoulder and smile. My friends… it warms my heart to see the care on their faces.

Lina, Fia, Rose and Cierra were slowly making their way across the ledges that I used. Serene was flying with great speed towards me, desperation on her face… but she would not get here in time. I won't let her, or any of them for that matter…

"Have a good life…" I whisper quietly, more to myself then to them, as I let myself fall over the edge of the Sacred Scales.

For a moment, and one moment only, it feels like I'm flying again.

I see the Scales quickly passing. Then the Island on which it stood. After that, only air and clouds…

The screams of my friends quickly fade away, leaving me only with the sound of wind ringing in my ears as I fall into the abyss of clouds. They'll cry about me, probably, but in time they will move on. As time passes my name will be forgotten, just like the names of the Grim Angels before me.

I am now one of them. I have forfilled my last duty.

"My final judgment... has been passed…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'll probably make a short prequel of five or six chapter explaining how Ein came to believe that killing himself was for the best and how extreme his lust for battle got. 


End file.
